Where I Really Belong
by Shadow63
Summary: Acacia St. James was a weird little orphan living with her grandfather. But on one fateful day she fell into a strange, new world. Surrounded by demons she must take care of another orphan, Rin, while trying to ignore her quiet, brooding protector.
1. Where are They?

Disclaimers: Only is mine, her and her family. Now as for the InuYasha characters…they belong to whoever created InuYasha.

Summary: If you don't like stories that combine things don't read this. Acacia St. James was far from her suburban home in Hubbard, Ohio, USA. Instead she now lives in Japan with her elderly grandfather. She had gotten a beautiful crystal shard before she left the US from her best friend, saying that it was magical…little did they realize. Now she's found the well, and found herself in the feudal era with InuYasha, Kagome and the group. And she found herself begrudgingly attracted to a silver haired inu demon.

Title: Where I really belong

Chapter: 1 Where are they?

She sat on the steps of the old Shinto shrine, looking around waiting for her friends, and bored out of her mind, Acacia was new to Japan, she had recently moved there from Hubbard Ohio. She looked down the streets and rolled her shoulders in agitation. She tapped a small boy on the shoulder as he ran up the steps "Sumimasen. Watashiwa hitoridekite imasu. Konomichide iideshuka?"

"You're alone?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "And is this the right way to where?"

"Baka…" she mumbled smaking her head "zan'nenna…" She smiled shyly and ran a hand through her short black hair. "Watashinonamaewa Acacia desu, I am looking for some friends, but I haven't seen them. Dokodesuka jinja?"

He laughed and smiled a bit "You're new here aren't you? Well, watashinonamaewa Souta desu, this is my family's shrine. Follow me, I'll lead you to the shrine."

"Arigato gozaimasu." Acacia said sighing with relief. 'At least I'm in the right place.'

He looked her over "Kochiradesu. How old are you?"

"Me? I'm seventeen…" Acacia replyed. Souta looked her over, and noted her appearance, chin length black hair, cool silver eyes, she was tall, wearing a black skirt, and a black dragon kimono, style shirt.

"That explains a few things. Like why you're prettier than my sister. She's only 15."

"Oh…thanks for the compliment, at least I think it's a compliment…" Acacia said scratching her head.

Souta laughed a bit "yeah it is…" he pointed to the buildings, "here's the shrine…hope you find your friends."

"Yeah, arigatoa gozaimasu. Watasiwa anatani mouichido Souta…" Acacia said waving as he walked away.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, she explored the shrine, shaking her head and smiling a bit. She had always loved the Japanese culture… ' I wish you were here mom and dad…' She walked into a small room and looked around her. Infront of her there was a well.

"Now what is this?" She asked herself. She leaned over and looked into it arching her eyebrow. Before she knew what was happening she fell through the well. She screamed and struggled as she saw all the flashing lights.

She moaned as she hit a hard dirt ground, she looked around herself and passed out…..

((SORRY I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER!))


	2. I'm Where?

Disclaimers: Only Acacia is mine, she and her family. Now as for the InuYasha characters…they belong to whoever created InuYasha.

Summary: If you don't like stories that combine things don't read this. Acacia St. James was far from her suburban home in Hubbard, Ohio, USA. Instead she now lives in Japan with her elderly grandfather. She had gotten a beautiful crystal shard before she left the US from her best friend, saying that it was magical…little did they realize. Now she's found the well, and found herself in the feudal era with InuYasha, Kagome and the group. And she found herself begrudgingly attracted to a silver haired inu demon.

Title: Where I really belong

Chapter 2 – I'm Where?

Acacia moaned as she felt herself being prodded in the side. "I think she's awake! Kagome, I think she's awake!" She heard a small child's voice and became confused. She licked her dry lips and thought 'a child's voice? Can't be, I was just at the shrine and no one was there…'

"Hey are you awake?" She heard a females voice and decided to try to open up her eyes. The sudden burst of sunlight made her close her eyes and moan, so she opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"Yeah…wait a minute…" She looked around. She saw trees, trees and more trees. No houses, or shrines, or roads, or cars "Where am I?" She glanced around again. She saw a girl not too much younger then she sitting next to her with waist length black hair, and brown eyes, with a small furry creature next to her that was adorable he had small paws for feet, a large puffy tail and large green eyes.

"You're in the feudal era Japan." The black haired girl said, "I'm Kagome, this is Shippo. And those three over there are Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha."

She looked over at the three she was talking about. Miroku was dressed in a monks robe with a large staff. She looked at the next person, it was Sango, a beautiful young woman with long black hair and a unique kimono she blinked and a two tailed cat...

She looked at the last one. InuYasha. He had on a red kimono with a sword on his side long silver hair and…"what in the world…" dog-ears. "Are those real?"

Acacia walked over to InuYasha and tweaked his ears "they are real!"

InuYasha growled and smacked away Acacia's hands "What is it with everyone grabbing at my damned ears?"

Kagome giggled and smiled "InuYasha be nice, she seems to be from my time. Do you mind me asking who you are and how did you get here?"

She looked back at Kagome and smirked "Sorry…I'm Acacia and I haven't the slightest clue how I got here. One minute I'm a shrine the next thing I know I'm here with you." She looked back at InuYasha "Oooo, pretty, sharp, shiney object…"

She shot up as she heard the bushes russle. The others did as well. InuYasha drew his sword, and in a flash of light the thin blade turned into a large blade.

A large spider demon came crawling out of the bushes. Acacia froze "That's one hell of a spi…spi…spider…" She slowly backed away then turned and hulled ass running away from the fight that was about to insue.

"Acacia wait!" Kagome yelled after her but it was to late, Acacia had disappeared.

((Hey sorry its taken so long. I had a really big writers block but now I am back and this chapter is a piece of shit but I swear it will get better and to BlueEmberFox-KIRI101 an apparent fan, sorry it took so long. I swear it won't happen again master…lol. But keep reading please. R&R people! Help a worthless writer out. The more reviews the more I'll write! Is it a deal people?))


	3. Enter Rin the future

Disclaimers: Only Acacia is mine, she and her family. Now as for the InuYasha characters…they belong to whoever created InuYasha.

Summary: If you don't like stories that combine things don't read this. Acacia St. James was far from her suburban home in Hubbard, Ohio, USA. Instead she now lives in Japan with her elderly grandfather. She had gotten a beautiful crystal shard before she left the US from her best friend, saying that it was magical…little did they realize. Now she's found the well, and found herself in the feudal era with InuYasha, Kagome and the group. And she found herself begrudgingly attracted to a silver haired inu demon.

Title: Where I really belong

Chapter 3 – Enter Rin the future

Acacia sat next to the lake and sighed. "Acacia my dear, you are a genius if ever one existed. You're lost, because of your damned fear of spiders." She mumbled to herself as she threw a rock out into the water.

She turned around quickly when she heard sobbing. Curious, she stood and went to look for the source. Hidden behind a bush was a small girl with brown hair pulled up into a bobbed pony tail at the side of her head, and freckles across her cheeks. "Are you alright?" She asked startling the girl who stood up and went to run but Acacia caught her arm. "No, no, it's alright, I won't hurt you." The girl looked back up at Acacia. "Are you alright, what's your name?"

"I'm Rin, and yes, I am alright." The small girl named Rin said.

Acacia kneeled down, "are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"I am lost." Rin looked down "but I don't have any parents."

"Oh I'm sorry, then do you have some one to take care of you?"

"Yes I do. His name is lord Sesshomaru."

Acacia nodded "do you want me to help you?"

Rin nodded "yes please."

Acacia took Rin's hand and they began their journey to find Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru is a great man. He's kind and fair and gentle and he protects me from all the other demons. He's a demon too you know. An inu demon. What's your name you never told me, where are you from? You seemed more lost then I do."

Acacia laughed a bit "You talk a lot don't you? Well my name is Acacia and you're right I'm lost, I'm not from around here."

"You're dressed funny, are you a demon also?"

"No, I'm a normal human girl, I just come from a far away place and time. My clothes are from this place."

"Are you a witch?"

"No, just unlucky…I don't even know how I got here. One moment I was in at a shrine looking into a well and the next I was waking up in the company of a bunch of strangers. Its quite perplexing."

"Perplexing?"

"Curious, baffling, puzzling, confusing…" Acacia shrugged.

"Oh, you mean you don't know how you got here and its puzzling to how it happened?" Rin looked quite pleased with her own rendition of Acacia words.

"Yup. Hey lets go in here, the sun starting to go down we should stop for the night."

Rin nodded then ran off "I'll get wood for a fire!"

Acacia sighed and went to the stream that they had been following. "Fish…all that fish and I don't know how to get it…" All of a sudden a thought came into Acacia's head and she acted on it, a very unwise decision.

Rin stared at Acacia from over the fire as Acacia entered the cave. "You're all wet…"

"I got into a fight with the stream and it won, but I managed to get a couple fish, lets clean them up and cook 'em." Rin nodded and took the fish to help Acacia clean them. Acacia hung some of her wet clothes over the fire as they ate, shivering from the cool air hitting her damp skin.

Rin yawned and threw the fish carcass into the fire. Acacia did they same and stretched yawning. Rin crawled over to her and curled up by her side. "Acacia, will you tell me a story?"

Acacia nodded then thought "once upon a time, in a far away place there was a princess named Kita. Kita was a beautiful and kind woman; all her subjects loved her…" An hour later Rin and Acacia were curled up together sleeping by the warm fire.

As dawn arose the next day Acacia sensed that something was wrong. Other then her dream, she dreamt that she had fallen through a well and met a bunch of weirdoes in the feudal era. She opened her eyes and saw one of those weirdoes curled against her side. "oh no…" She rubbed her head…she hadn't been dreaming, that what was this feeling?

She opened her eyes and saw a very handsome man with long silver hair, a weird kimono with spiked armor over top. He had two swords at his waist and a long furry thing wrapped around him, he also had two purple marks on both cheeks and a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He also had a strange green toad thing at his side.

(long time no write. R&R! I hope you like it!))


	4. Sesshomaru, the new protector

Disclaimers: Only Acacia is mine, she and her family. Now as for the InuYasha characters…they belong to whoever created InuYasha.

Summary: If you don't like stories that combine things don't read this. Acacia St. James was far from her suburban home in Hubbard, Ohio, USA. Instead she now lives in Japan with her elderly grandfather. She had gotten a beautiful crystal shard before she left the US from her best friend, saying that it was magical…little did they realize. Now she's found the well, and found herself in the feudal era with InuYasha, Kagome and the group. And she found herself begrudgingly attracted to a silver haired inu demon.

Title: Where I really belong

Chapter 4 – Sesshomaru, the new protector

"Who are you and what are you doing with Rin?" He asked.

"I was taking care of her while we searched for some Lord Sesshomaru, who I'm guessing is you." Acacia dislodged Rin from her stomach and sat up grabbing her shirt and boots pulling them both on. Rin slowly awoke and snuggled close to Acacia who held her as she stood.

"I am. Thank you for taking care of Rin, but that answer my question to who you are."

The little green toad thing spoke "Answer him woman, my Lord Sesshomaru will not ask again!"

Acacia glared down at the toad thing and kicked it into a wall "stupid toady thing." She looked up at Sesshomaru "I'm Acacia."

He looked her over "Where are you from, you are dressed very peculiarly."

"I'm from a distant place and time."

"I do believe that they call it "The Present"? Or some time in the future?"

"I take it you know InuYasha and Kagome…" She looked down at the sleeping Rin in her arms.

"I do…" and he left it at that. He took a step foreword and took Rin from her arms "Thank you for taking care of Rin, come Jaken."

"Yes milord!" and the small toad thing ran after him.

About an hour later Acacia was trudging through the forest at the base of a mountain muttering curses as she went along. "Stupid…gah! Dumb trees…" She sighed and looked around wiping the seat from her brow. "I hate the feudal era!" And apparently it hated her because a large one eyed demon came running after her, screaming she took off running away from it.

"What is that Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked over at Sesshomaru as they heard a high pitched scream followed by a roar coming towards them.

"Obviously some stupid human whose about to become a demon's meal." Jaken said waving his two headed stag around.

That's when Acacia burst from the trees. Rin gasped and looked at Sesshomaru "Its Acacia!"

"Ijouna Josei…" Sesshomaru muttered as Acacia raced by. Pulling out one of his swords he sliced the demon in half as if it were nothing.

Acacia huddled against a tree shaking. She curled up in a ball with her knees against her chest. "I want to go home…I don't want to be here…" She laid her head on her knees and squeezed her eyes together tightly.

Rin walked over to Acacia and wrapped her arms around her neck. Acacia looked up at Rin and wiped her eyes. She hugged Rin and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Rin."

Sesshomaru walked over to the two girls and looked down at them "Rin seems taken with you, you shall travel with us." He turned and walked away to sit by the fire that Jaken had built.

Rin smiled and hugged Acacia harder "Yeah! Acacia you get to travel with us!" she laughed a bit at Rin's enthusiasm.

Later on after dark and after they had all eaten, Acacia sat down with Rin until she fell asleep. Acacia looked up and saw Sesshomaru still staring at the fire. "You don't talk a lot do you?"

He looked at her and then looked off to the side "I have no reason to."

"Do you have no reason to, or do you just have no one to talk with?"

"I have people to talk with, Rin, Jaken…"

"But Jaken is an…imp and Rin is a child…you are an adult and a full fledged demon you think that they have nothing that can be valuable for you to hear. I can't blame you for thinking that of Jaken."

"You presume to know so much about me when you know nothing." He looked back at her "You don't even know how you got here…"

Acacia sighed and looked down at Rin who was sleeping in her arms. "I think I'm dead and this is how I'm supposed to find my final resting place. I moved to Japan then went to the temple to meet some friends…I searched for them then I woke up with a group of weird people. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha…I think that's what their names were…but if I died…wouldn't I see my parents?" She sighed and looked back up at him.

"No, I can assure you, you aren't dead. But yes you are correct with the names. InuYasha is my half brother and the others are his companions." He got up and walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against it. "Go to sleep."

((Lame I know, but hey how can you expect me to write a good chapter when "What Dreams May Come" is on. I'll write a better chapter later! I promise! R&R ))


	5. Need for a bath

Disclaimers: Only Acacia is mine, she and her family. Now as for the InuYasha characters…they belong to whoever created InuYasha.

Summary: If you don't like stories that combine things don't read this. Acacia St. James was far from her suburban home in Hubbard, Ohio, USA. Instead she now lives in Japan with her elderly grandfather. She had gotten a beautiful crystal shard before she left the US from her best friend, saying that it was magical…little did they realize. Now she's found the well, and found herself in the feudal era with InuYasha, Kagome and the group. And she found herself begrudgingly attracted to a silver haired inu demon.

Title: Where I really belong

Chapter 5 – Need for a bath

Acacia held her nose as she stared at Jaken. "Have you ever taken a bath before? You smell worse then a horse's rear end!" Groaning Acacia turned to Rin "And you, when was the last time you took a bath?"

Sighing Acacia walked off gasping for air "Lord the people in this era reek! It's called water people! Soak in it and get that disgusting smell off of yourself! No wonder they all died at young ages, they killed each other by never taking baths!"

She groaned and began to unbutton her shirt as she went towards the stream. "Lord I feel disgusting!"

Wearing only her bra and panties Acacia sat by the stream to fold her clothes, hearing the splash of water she looked up to see a very naked Sesshomaru standing in the water.

She gasped and began grabbing her clothes when he noticed her "Do you make a habit of watching men bathe naked?"

"No, yes…ah! No! I just didn't notice you in their, zan'nenna." Acacia pulled her skirt up to cover herself to the best of her ability, avoiding looking at Sesshomaru.

"It's fine. I am done anyways, I will send Rin to you, you shall help her bathe." With that he was gone.

Peeling off the rest of her clothes she climbed into the water.


End file.
